Into The Unknown
by Arya8996
Summary: House and Wilson's relationship is balancing on the tip of a knife. It could make them or break them. One way would shatter their friendship and they would flatline. The other was diving into the unknown. Either way they were going to find out! Hilson!
1. Chapter 1

* Me first one Shot!!!!!!! Except it's my new little obsession. Hilson!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Into The Unknown**_

You stare at the clock on your desk. You were bored. All you had to do was wait for him to come barging into your office as usual. The feeling was not new. It was familiar. You always felt… anxious if House didn't limp into your office and throw himself onto your couch. You sigh. You don't know why you feel this way and so you decide to ask someone. Or somones.

You log on to your favorite website. Wiki answers. Normally you just answer them you never ask them. But today was different. Today you NEEDED an answer. You needed advice.

You type: I am confused. I think I could be gay. My best friend (a guy) always heads by me in the morning. Today he did not, and I feel anxious, and even scared. I do not know what to think. I want him. No, I downright need him. But he has been my best friend for almost 20 years. I do not want to mess that up. What do I do?

You're in the chat room part of the site. You sit waiting. Your screen name is Jayme, you like that name, you've always liked that name. It could be used for a guy too. Finally, someone responds:

Greg: Wow, sounds like me.

You look at it for a minute. You stare at the screen name. No, it could not be. You decide that you would not mind talking to him.

Jayme: Really? Well that ironic.

Greg: Yeah, I guess.

Jayme: Got any advice?

Greg: What your friend like?

Jayme: He's a jerk, a narcissistic misanthrope of an ass.

Greg: lmao, and you like him why?

Jayme: I can't explain it, He's a bastard but… there's something about him that you have to like. He's a jerk, but…

Greg: He's your Jerk!

Jayme: Yeah, I guess your right.

Greg: So exactly how does it make sense? Why do you like him?

Jayme: I've been married four times, and through each one of them he always had come first. Still does. He was always there. He's my best friend.

Greg: You remind me of my friend.

Jayme: How's that?

Greg: My friend is a real teddy bear. He's been married four times. He like needy. Then when the girl isn't needy anymore it boring. He like to solve people. He wants to fix them. I guess we both have a problem with commitment. I guess that's why were friend even though we're total opposites. We fit

Jayme: Like a puzzle?

Greg: Exactly!

Jayme: Same here. I'm the teddy bear. He says I'm needy. Actually…

Greg: What?

Jayme: … he said those same words.

Greg: Are you serious!

Jayme: Yes. I'm serious.

Greg: …

Jayme: …

Greg: There's no chance.

Jayme: You're right. There is no chance.

Greg: I'm always' right!

Jayme: lmao. So why do you Like your friend.

Greg: I don't know. We've ben thru evryting frum Cops to Death. I always kep comn bac 2 him. Normally I hate ever1 nd te simples mistak sets me off. Wit him evn te most unforgivabl things are forgivabl. He may be nedy and anoyin, but I lov him.

Greg: Did I jus say te

Jayme: L-word.

Greg: n other circumstances, I wud be lafn my ass of rit now.

Jayme: Do u?

Greg: Do I wat?

Jayme: love him

Greg: o…

Greg: I gess, I mean he is my best nd only fren.

Jayme: No, I mean r u in lov wit him?

Greg: uh… I….

Jayme: just think. If u ansr tat questn ten u hav ur ansr.

Greg: …

Greg: …Yes

Jayme: Yes wat?

Greg: u no wat!

Jayme: Say it!

Greg: *sighs*… I'm in love with him.

Jayme: u hav ur anser ten. Tel him.

Greg: ur turn!

Jayme: Wat 4?

Greg: u no exactly wat I'm taking bout!

Jayme: …no I don't.

Greg: *growls* yes u du

Jayme: u sound lik him.

Greg: I du

Jayme: yep

Greg: dnt chang subjet

Jayme: u hav rel bad speln

Greg: so do u!

Jayme: watevr

Greg: u bort it up

Jayme: Bort?

Greg: Brought

Jayme: o

Greg: ANSR!

Jayme: …i…uh…i…

Greg: god! U anoyin

Jayme: *sighs* yes

Greg: Finally! Yes wat?

Jayme: u no!

Greg: nope

Jayme: yes u du

Greg: I no nuttin

Jayme: If you know nothing then I must be talking to an IDIOT!

Greg: I'm a genius!

Jayme: asshole more like it!

Greg: wuss!

Jayme: How m I a wuss?

Greg: cuz u cant say it!

Jayme: I can say it!

Greg: sa it!

Jayme: Fine!

Greg: *sighs* then pleeze do!

Jayme: Fine! I'm in love with him!

Greg: I won!

Jayme: god! U mind me of him so much.

Greg: wat his name?

Jayme: uh…

Greg: wat now?

Jayme: nuttin:

Greg: then wat his name?

Jayme: …

Jayme: Greg

Greg: wat?

Jayme: no I mean his name Gregory.

Greg: u serious?

Jayme: yes!

Greg: w-o-w.

Jayme: yea. Wow

Greg: u don't think…

Jayme: no, he wudn't be on this site anyway!

Greg: neither would i…

Jayme: wat your fren's name.

Greg: uhhh….

Jayme: wut?

Greg: nuttin!

Jayme: wat name

Greg: …

Jayme: dnt tell me…

Greg: yea

Jayme: Jayme?

Greg: James.

Jayme: that just freaky

Greg: u think? *sarcastic*

Jayme: w-o-w

Greg: my line

Jayme: now it mine!

Greg: no it not.

Jayme: You really do remind me of him.

Greg: u really do remind me of him

Jayme: …

Greg: …

Jayme: can I try something?

Greg: like what?

Jayme: I gotta way to see if your him.

Greg: k. try.

Jayme: k

Jayme: House?

You stare at the computer screen. He doesn't respond. Your breath catches. It CANT be him. If it is im screwed. _Wait a minute, if he's my friend, then…could his… be me? _Your stomach is in knots as you stare at the screen.

Jayme: Did I guess, right.

Greg: …

Jayme: House?

Greg: Alright. You know who I am. I don't know who u are. I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here. Wilson?

You freeze and stare at the screen scared out of your mind. If that is House then his "friend" can only be one person. You.

If you answer then he'll know that your friend is him. But you want- no you NEED him. Just say yes. Say it. Or type it rather.

Greg: Wilson? Come on there's only one way you know who I m. either your Cuddy, trying to screw me over or your Wilson.

Jayme: Your first guess.

Greg: ur serious! Damn it! I'm screwed.

Jayme: I should have figured it out. There's no way 2 people can be that similar. … wait a minute…. You like me. At least I think it was me you were talking about.

Greg: Damn it! Wait… who were you talking about?

Jayme: You're an idiot!

Greg: wh-what?

Jayme: Who do you think?

Greg: wh-what? Me?

Jayme: Who else do I know who's a jerk, a bastard, and a narcissistic misanthrope of an ass?!

Greg: Are you serious?

Jayme: … I really shoulda logged out when I figured out it was u. yes! Idiot.

Greg: Wait a sec… u said you liked me! U said you're in love with me.

Jayme: ….

Greg: You Love Me?!

Jayme: Yeah I definitely shoulda logged out when I figured out that It was you. Well actually, since you know it is mean. I should change my name and leave the country!

Greg: Don't do that why not.

Jayme: Why ever not?

Greg: Who was I talking about.

Jayme: …

Greg: Who do I know who is a big teddy bear, married 4 times, has been my friend for almost 20 years, is needy, annoying, and has been through everything with me? Who do I forgive for the most unforgiveable things? Who is my one and only very best friend?

Jayme: me?

Greg: No, the janitor, of course its you, you idiot!

Jayme: You love me? Your in love with me?

Greg: …uh…i…yes?

You stare at the screen for a couple of seconds in shock. House was in love with me? I didn't believe it. But now he knew and the only way House and I were going to be able to move on still speaking to each other is if we moved our relationship forward a step.

Jayme: Why?

Greg: Why do you love me?

Jayme: Didn't I already tell "Greg"?

Greg: Didn't I already tell "Jayme"?

Jayme: …

Greg: …

Jayme: What happens now?

Greg: Our relationship is now balancing on a knife. We can fall off one way or the other. If we fall off one side we hit the ground and we flat line, we would come out never talking to each other again. Our friendship shattered into thousands of pieces.

Jayme: and the other?

Greg: The other is moving forward. We fall off into the darkness. The unknown. We still have a heartbeat. We have not flat lined…yet. This would no longer be a…friendship. We would be…

Jayme: A couple? Together? Dating?

Greg: Yes, exactly.

Jayme: What do you want to happen?

Greg: I…uh… I actually…I wouldn't mind…a…a…a relationship…

Jayme: …

Greg: What do YOU want to happen?

Jayme: I…I do too.

Greg: What happens now?

Jayme: Where are you?

Greg: At my House. My leg is going to be the death of me!

Jayme: Are you alright? Or rather are we alright?

Greg: I have a feeling that we might not flat line just yet.

Jayme: Into the darkness?

Greg: Into the darkness.

Jayme: Does that make us…

Greg: A couple? Together? Dating?

Jayme: yes

Greg: Only if you wanna be

Jayme: That's a stupid question. Do I really need to answer it?

Greg: Yes.

Jayme: Then yes.

Greg: That's good. Because, to tell you the truth, I don't think I would have survived the Flat line.

Jayme: neither would I.

Greg: uh… I love you.

Jayme: *Chuckles* I love you too. Can I come over?

Greg: That is a stupid question. Do I really have to answer it?

Jayme: yes

Greg: Then yes.

Jayme: Cool! Wait a minute… do we still stick with House and Wilson?

Greg: I do not mind Greg. I've wanted to ask this for like an hour, what the hell with Jayme?

Jayme: I like the name. Sue me.

Greg: All right then, choose: Wilson, James, Jayme, or Jimmy?

Jayme: I do not care, you choose, Greg.

Greg: Uh… I actually like Jayme.

Jayme: Yes! I like Jayme.

Greg: Didn't I just ask you which one you preferred?

Jayme: I thought you would mock me.

Greg: Maybe you do not know me very well.

Jayme: I know you better than anyone does.

Greg: You know the person I put on for a show. You don't know the guy behind the curtain.

Jayme: You mean your not completely cold and heartless? *sarcastic*

Greg: You heard that? That was supposed to stay in a thought bubble.

Jayme: Seriously, your actually not completely heartless? *earnest*

Greg: I fell in love with you didn't I?

Jayme: Wow, that was sweet. Maybe you are different behind the curtain.

Greg: Care to find out?

Jayme: Leavin right now.

Greg: What about Cuddy?

Jayme: If she gives me a problem I'll tell her to go screw herself!

Greg: Wow! That is very un-you-like.

Jayme: Maybe your not the only one who's different behind the curtain.

Greg: I can tell you one thing. I'm sure as hell gonna find out!

Jayme: See you in a few.

Greg: See you in a few.

Jayme: I…uh…I love you.

Greg: *Chuckles* I love You too.

Greg has signed out.

Jayme has signed out.

You smirk as you shut the computer down but not before printing that conversation. You staple it together and put it in your draw. You turn your lights off and leave the room carefully locking the door behind you. It's apparent that your smiling, you get a couple of funny looks from patients and co-workers alike as you make your way to the door.

"Where are you going all smiley?" you hear a certain administrator ask just as your heading out.

"Home, Cuddy. I'm going Home. And If you have a problem with that you can go screw yourself. I've been doing overtime all week, I deserve to leave early." You tell her with a smirk.

She just stares at you in shock as you turn and head to your car leaving a couple other people with their jaws hanging over in slack.

You get in, aware of the eyes glued to your back, and drive out of the parking lot. As you drive to Greg's apartment you finally hear the truth to Greg's word.

You might be diving head first into the unknown but you were doing it with your best friend turned lover, one who you confided in and trusted more than anyone, one who you now realized were completely head over heels in love with. You pull into the parking lot and park in your usual spot. With complete confidence you walk up to the door. And upon hearing a sickly sweet melody that seemed to fit your mood perfectly you put your key in the lock and enter the apartment you realize the truth to your own words.

"I'm Home," You whisper under your breathe smiling brightly, "I'm Home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*What do you think? It's my very first one shot so I would love it if you reviewed. I'm thinking of making a sequel. If you want me to then review! REVIEW!


	2. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
